<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>过年 by LoneWillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447502">过年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow'>LoneWillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>非常雷。非常不要脸。没有任何历史依据。但是有浑瑊撸猫=.=</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>汾淮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>过年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常雷。非常不要脸。没有任何历史依据。但是有浑瑊撸猫=.=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李光弼处理文书效率惊人。但凡他坐镇灵武留后厅，军府中一班巡官推官判官们都被支得团团转，川流不息地往来议事传书，哪怕年近岁逼也没人敢怠慢一刻。隆冬季节天黑得早，字渐渐有些看不清楚。李光弼不觉皱了眉，心道书史今日怎么这般没眼色。这一分神不要紧，忽然间惊觉厅内静得反常。往来杂沓的脚步声说话声不知几时都绝迹了。<br/>
人呢？？他一脸迷茫地搁下笔，抬头时却见郭子仪正站在帅案对面，用那种让他一刻也招架不住的目光看着他。<br/>
李光弼当场就怔了。手还悬在笔架上，都没了知觉。不知道是自己的梦境太荒诞还是现实超出了他的想象能力。天色又暗了一点。室内空气泛起莲青色。郭子仪强作镇定笑了一下。“大节下的，我给他们都放假了。你有什么差使，我替他们做。”<br/>
李光弼一个字也没听懂。单是那久违的暖融融的嗓音就让他连呼吸都乱了。柴火的烟气。粥的香气。铜暖炉烘过的衾被。火盆上边暖了一夜的寝衣。他满脑子里只剩下支离破碎的暧昧片段，在那人的声音里酥油一般滴滴答答融化着。<br/>
郭子仪见他惊得像只猫，方才一点点积蓄到几乎决堤的冲动反倒暂时缓和下来，笑容也自然了几分。直接上手去挪开书案，将李光弼拉起来按进怀里。<br/>
“想你了。来看看你。”<br/>
李光弼条件反射地抱紧了他，却仍觉得四肢像提线木偶一样根本不受自己控制，连“公堂里亲热怕不是疯了”的纠结心思都显得疏离。唯一真真切切的感受只剩下对方的怀抱。温度，气息，味道。<br/>
“是真的么？”他的喉咙涩到发不出声，只用慌乱的气息在爱人耳边轻吟。<br/>
郭子仪像安抚小动物一样偎蹭着他的脸和侧颈，低低唤了声：“光弼。”本以为自己并没有什么可慌的，开口时方觉心跳之快，已不容他说出一句完整的话。<br/>
“光弼。光弼……”他千方百计箍紧怀中的身体，将这个朝思暮想的名字唤了一遍又一遍。与梦境不同的是每个字都换来真实可触的反馈。层层衣料下面每一寸肌肤血肉都倾诉着满足和渴求。<br/>
隔壁什么地方远远传来一串脚步声。李光弼骤然醒过来，试图推开他，却将交颈的姿势推成脸对脸，于是水到渠成地被吻住了。<br/>
这怎么行！放开！你疯了！每一次开口试图发声都被对方抓住机会吻得更深些。好容易将紧压在一起的胸膛推开几寸的距离，却也是正中下怀，刚好给撕扯衣物的手留出腾挪的空间。<br/>
唇舌口腔都忙得不可开交之际他仍旧无比渴望唤他的名字。光弼。他轻啮他的唇。光弼。他吮着他的舌。光弼……他舔着他的齿龈，颚骨，舌头下面湿软的黏膜。早已无法发声，只凭眼神和触感一个字一个字戳进对方骨头里。光弼。光弼……<br/>
名字即是咒语。李光弼坚冰般的自律强硬在这个人面前一向是一层薄脆的糖衣，只消一声轻唤就甜腻腻地融在舌尖。两个人的体面如今都只悬于对方一人的清醒克制。这种时候真要把他就地法办了，李光弼绝望地想，大约不费吹灰之力就办了。</p><p>幸好人还是要呼吸。他总算抓住一线生机，从深渊般的怀抱里挣出来。刚才的脚步声幸已消失。“求你。别在这儿。我们回去。”<br/>
郭子仪笑道。“看你吓得。还没开始呢。”<br/>
李光弼没好气地将领口系回去。懊恼地想着这时候说点什么才不至于成为对方调戏他的材料。夜色四合。他摸索着点了灯，草草理了理案头纸笔。“你不是要回长安的么？”<br/>
“不回了。陪你过年要紧。”<br/>
年底安思顺入朝，李光弼知留后事，独自在灵武过年。这事他并没有专门告知郭子仪，算着他必定要回京看望家人，也根本不会经过灵武。但想来也同过去无数次一样，那人对他的一切都了如指掌。<br/>
最终还是忍不住叹口气。“一大家子欢天喜地等着你，怎么好……”<br/>
“你又来了。”郭子仪在他的椅子里坐下，握住他的一只手。“我担我自己的罪。和你没有关系。我不慈不孝，我辜负家人混账不是东西，这一切都不是你该挂心的事。你只需要考虑一个问题。”他将他冰凉的手放在脸颊和脖子上暖着，一点点塞进领口里，熨着发烫的胸口。“光弼。想我么？”<br/>
他低下头躲开对视，将手轻轻握起来。“走罢。”<br/>
话音未落已被巨大的力量拽倒，跌坐在郭子仪怀中。近乎撕咬的吻落在颈间最敏感的部位，连推拒的力量都被掠夺一空。“你怎么能。”一只手直接伸进官服下摆，隔着裤子就肆意抚弄起来。“你怎么能站在那儿没事人一样。你看不见我已经被你弄疯了吗？”<br/>
他都不知该羞还是该恼。都摸到那里了，还诬构他不动心！“别闹。再怎么……也不能在这里胡来啊！”他拼命想拿出点强硬的气魄，然而唇齿间根本锁不住的暧昧音节一丝丝漏出来，毁掉了所有表面上的寸土不让。<br/>
郭子仪拒绝谈判，直截了当地将自己的物件抵在他腿间，搂着他的腰胯辗转磨蹭。<br/>
“亲我。”<br/>
李光弼额上已是一层细汗，情知这种时候但凡沾上一点便再无退路，只得割地赔款暂求苟安。“你……求你了。回去再……回去你让我怎样都行。”<br/>
郭子仪笑出声来。“那你说话可要算话。”他是最通情达理的人，倒不是存心想让爱人难堪。只是太渴了。不见面时还能忍，一旦近在咫尺就只剩下“想要”这唯一的念头。<br/>
“再抱一会再走。就一会儿。”<br/>
他亦是心旌摇荡，一时半会哪里走得成，糊里糊涂地结了城下之盟。<br/>
室内一时静下来，外面零星响着毕剥的爆竹声。一豆灯焰开辟出他们的小世界。不在灵武，不在九原，不在长安，不在这盛世版图上的任何一点。只在酡红炽热相偎相缠的肌肤唇齿之间。<br/>
“光弼。想我么？”他鬼使神差地回到这个根本无需求证的问题，如一个苛刻的考官，怎样的答案都无法满足。<br/>
怀中的爱人睁眼看了他一霎，动了动嘴唇却已说不出话，只意乱神迷地舔舐他的喉结，锁骨，颈侧绷紧的筋束。急促的喘息蒸着湿热的皮肤。下身被揉出星点湿迹。李光弼微微抗议了一声，在他领口上方示威般地咬了一下。<br/>
不信他真的不要脸。<br/>
他被这甜蜜的报复弄得心都酥了。“明天我来你厅里坐一天，坐你边上，谁来拜年就给谁看。菩萨。可要多咬些，咬重些，一颗颗都有李子那么大才好。”<br/>
看来是真的不要。兵书上写着穷寇莫追。更何况从一开始就三军夺气，兵力悬殊，输尽天时地利人和，根本就没有过胜算。兵书从不写这个可以他的实战经验他再清楚不过：这种时候再不缴械投诚，怕是连骨头都剩不下了。<br/>
最终相互纾解一番才得收场。离开之前李光弼心虚地扫一眼厅事，确认不曾留下什么糟糕的痕迹。郭子仪凑到他耳边道：“你们军令里没说【秽乱官廨者斩】。我查了。你放心。”</p><p> </p><p>李光弼暂住的官舍是安思顺亲自布置的。一应陈设比照节度使府中待遇，乌压压一院子的仆妇侍从都是吃官饷的，李光弼想撵都撵不得，只得耐着性子受用。两人自在门口下马就一路被人簇拥着伺候，院里一群小厮东奔西走地换桃符，立幡子，四处弥漫着硝石硫磺味道的融融喜气。进到屋里只消伸开胳膊就有人来给更衣脱靴。到饭桌上又有三五个青衣围着布菜行酒，甚至还有一个小娘子抱着琵琶上来行礼。李光弼正待让她退下，郭子仪兴致大好，不知从哪里摸出一枚金钗来塞给姑娘。“大节下，辛苦你。”<br/>
李光弼懒得和他们费口舌，只顾埋头吃饭。郭子仪知他不爱饮酒，也不勉强，只是每喝一口之前都要去和他面前的杯子碰一下。<br/>
“安大夫太会伺候你了！幸好我来沾了光，不然错过了可要后悔一辈子。——光弼，你几时做节度使，可得让我给你知留后。”<br/>
李光弼往他碗中夹了个馄饨。“吃饭。”<br/>
弹琵琶的姑娘别过脸去偷笑了一声。郭子仪正要和她调笑，忽听见一行马蹄声由远及近正停在院门口。李光弼凝神听了片刻，唤人去开门，转朝郭子仪笑道：“你猜着么？阿进来了。”<br/>
“这怎么猜的？”<br/>
“听见一声喵。”</p><p>浑进的猎豹是春天过生日时郭子仪送的。当时还是个不盈一握的崽子，如今伸开腰来已经半人长了。被主人宠得一团娇痴，轻易不肯下地走路。说话间少年抱着个文彩斑斓的大猫一头闯进来，畜生窝在主人怀里，前爪懒洋洋搭在肩上，呼噜呼噜美得直冒泡。<br/>
若在往日浑进见了郭子仪一定当场就扑上去了。这时候碍着豹子，竟斯文起来，只拿亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他：“二哥怎么也在。”<br/>
郭子仪面不改色：“我来给留后述职。倒是你，一年到头缠着你四哥还不够，一路追到灵武来，过年都不饶他几日清静。”<br/>
浑进放下大猫，手里一刻不停地搓着毛茸茸的脑袋脖子。“我替我阿爷来述职！况且四哥都来了一个月了。我……阿爷来让我问问他几时回振武。”<br/>
李光弼一笑，只招呼他过来吃饭。浑进跟猎豹并排坐在两人中间。大猫认得李光弼，倒没显得太紧张，只如神像般目不斜视地蹲着，面对满桌佳肴无动于衷，非要浑进亲手喂的才肯吃。肉菜里最精细膏腴的那几块，原本都堆在李光弼碗里，这时候又推到浑进面前，最终被少年一一喂了豹子。郭子仪看着浑进喂猫，禁不住黯然神伤：“你四哥像你这么大的时候，我就这么供祖宗似的哄着他：多吃肉，长身体。一晃二十年，这一桌上倒有三个祖宗了。”<br/>
李光弼还没来得及说什么，豹子先喵了一声表示认可，郭子仪大笑，随手向豹子后背上撸了一把，谁知那畜生早不认得他了，竟朝他凶巴巴地哈了口气。<br/>
“菩萨，这是二哥。你吃奶时他就抱过你。”浑进端了一碗羊肉，流水价喂进大猫嘴里。“以后不要凶他。”<br/>
郭子仪笑倒在桌上。“你叫她什么？”<br/>
浑进的脸微微一红。“你们别看她好大好神气，出猎时人一多就害羞，缩在鞍子后面不下来。连鸡都不敢咬。他们都笑话我养了个吃素的菩萨。”<br/>
李光弼忍到了头，搁下筷子不吃了。</p><p>不一时撤了晚饭，摆上屠苏酒，五辛盘，各色果子饴糖。院外街上锣鼓爆竹响成一片，唬得大猫如扭股糖一般黏在主人身上。浑进本是爱热闹的，这时候舍不得豹子，也不出门了，只围着火盆守岁。郭子仪还把他当孩子来宠，一刻不停地给他塞果子零食。浑进偷偷把吃不完的坚果扔到炭火里，烧出一室脂油气的焦香。李光弼趁他俩打得火热，自去教人安置好客房，给闲杂人手都赏了钱，各自遣散了。回来时见那猎豹已经盘在浑进膝头睡成毛茸茸的一坨。自从李光弼回到朔方，浑释之父子随他戍守东受降城，浑进就难得见郭子仪一面。这会儿虽然赶了一天的路，早困得点头如啄米，却还硬撑着絮絮叨叨说个没完。熬到二更时分，少年终于抱着大猫睡倒在火盆边。郭子仪悄悄挪到李光弼身边，不知从哪里摸出几枚金开元通宝塞进他手里。“走罢。他和他的菩萨睡。我和我的菩萨睡。”<br/>
被调戏和被塞压岁钱，李光弼都不知该为哪头先恼。两件事同时做出来，亏他真有这份脸皮。几枚金币烫手一样，忙原路塞回去。“留着给令郎令爱罢。”<br/>
“你啊，堂堂一个朔方节度副使，还不如刚才那个唱的大方。就不能学学阿进，我送他什么他扭捏过。”<br/>
李光弼不服。“他明天早上还要给你磕头拜年呢。我难道也学他！”<br/>
“光弼。你还记得么？你像他那么大的时候也从我手里拿过压岁钱。时间过得多快。”他将人圈进怀里，用手，用脸，用身体一切用得上的部位摩挲爱抚。“你那时候想到我们会像今天这样过年么？”<br/>
只消三两下就将怀中人揉成一只没骨头的猫。然而在这地方偷情可就真是疯了。李光弼强作镇定拉他起身，一人抱起少年，一人抱起猎豹，一阵风送去客房安顿下去。</p><p>回房盥洗了半晌。宽衣时看见对方贴身的中衣，一眼就认出是上次临别时交换的那件。郭子仪专程来会情人，自然早有准备，却没想到李光弼果真把他的衣服日常穿着，一念之间已情动到不能自持。将人打横抱上床，隔着绢衣一寸寸地吻。手抖得连衣带都解不开，靠牙齿才磕磕绊绊撕开最后一层束缚，重新细细舔一遍光裸的肌肤。<br/>
“想我么？光弼……你有多想我……”明证就在眼前，却仍像被魇住似的翻来覆去索要答案。<br/>
相互挑逗到这般地步，已经是做什么都可以，却仍旧承受不住一个凝视的重量。甚至天真地试图以吻来遮挡对方的视线。谁知弄巧成拙，很快就被掠夺性的深吻和露骨的爱抚弄到筋酥骨软，全身的肌肤都被潮红的饥渴灼烧着，如绞杀植物般缠住爱人只想和他近些再近些。“子仪。”他将额头抵在他肩窝里阖上眼睛。“现在。”<br/>
他在任何场合都极少对爱人直呼其名，亦没有替代的称呼。需要的时候就只看上一眼，自然有人心领神会。正因如此，名字在他们之间成了一件特别的礼物，郭子仪一听便知他已情动到十二分。一时间什么都顾不得了，俯身沿着坚实的胸膛和腹肌一路吻下去，没有一点预警就将性器一口吞到底。<br/>
陌生又极其强烈的刺激让李光弼像濒死的鱼一样绷起脊背，不顾一切地挣扎起来，脸都不要了，揪着头发拉他起身。<br/>
“快起来。你疯了！你……”<br/>
做梦也没想到会被这样侍弄。心理上的冲击更甚于感官刺激。喉间迸出的声响已经辨不清是哀求抑或欲罢不能的邀约。<br/>
郭子仪怕伤到他，暂时退出来，稍稍安抚了一下躁动的身体。“见到你第一眼就疯了。在官署里给你留足了面子。怎么谢我。”一只手按住髂骨，另一只手抚上脸颊，两根手指毫不客气地撬开牙齿。“厢房里那畜生耳朵尖。你要是不想让她来挠窗户就辛苦点。忍不住就咬我。”<br/>
说罢重又埋首到腿间，从一个露骨的吻开始，一寸寸舔下去，吸进去。双唇裹紧，舌头蹭着狰狞的纹路上下套弄。<br/>
刚有几分适应这湿热的刺激，乍又被舌尖刮开末端的狭缝。轰然崩落的快感击碎了所有的矜持节制。往来间不知几时已微微分开双腿，不安分地挪着腰身试图迎合。口中吮着修长的手指，不自觉地模仿着爱人在他身上的动作。然而任他怎样恣意发泄，无论如何也压制不住呻吟叫喊的冲动，喉间时时漏出泥泞的呜咽。这时候要有什么东西来挠窗户，一定会以为是那大猫在里面遭了虐待。<br/>
郭子仪见他身体渐渐放松，不再需要一直按着，总算腾出一只手来，忙里偷闲蘸了油膏向后面开拓进去。固然李光弼刚才先自开口求欢，这时候却拿不出求仁得仁的气度，身上但凡能被玩弄的地方都被弄到极致，体内的软核被肆意揉捻的时候终于击碎了底线，死死咬住口中的手指，力气之大让爱人条件反射地停了下来。<br/>
“怎么了？”郭子仪抬起头，搂住剧烈颤抖的身体。两人都喘得厉害，一个简单的吻都难以为继。“弄疼你了？”<br/>
“不行……”他将脸埋在爱人颈窝里左右磨蹭，心里天人交战了片刻，终于说出一生里最颜面扫地的一句话。“我受不了了。这太……”<br/>
郭子仪也忍到了极限，拿住他的手抚慰自己硬得生疼的物件。“太怎么。你说出来好不好。”<br/>
他抵着他胸口拼命摇头。说这个还不如直接被干死。<br/>
对方沉声冷笑：“那还是没要够。”说着就推开他俯身下去。<br/>
“不行！”他无力地遮拦着，恨不能把自己像猫一样卷成一个球。<br/>
“说出来。我想听。”<br/>
“你……”他已将自己的下唇咬得一片狼藉。郭子仪看在眼里疼在心里，拿舌尖撬开他的牙齿，细细吻着渗血的咬痕。<br/>
“说什么都行。我的人。你说什么我都想听。哪怕你要我的心肝，只要说出来，我这就撕开腔子给你！”<br/>
在最后一丝清醒中他凑到他耳畔。“我不要你取悦我。你，”手里用力攥了一下，“干我。快点。”</p><p>谁能禁得住这样的引诱。话音未落就已被按倒在床上，架起一条腿如野兽般粗暴进入激烈往来。李光弼这回主动拉过一只手来，衔住食指和中指啃噬厮咬，无声又激烈地宣泄着灭顶的疼痛和快感。<br/>
往日里他们厮缠，郭子仪从来都照顾他的享受远甚自己。然而这天也不知是真的疯了还是什么，只顾急风骤雨地冲撞掀腾，就好像下一刻全世界即将毁灭一样。——却将他的性器冷落一旁不肯施恩。<br/>
李光弼起初只是默默腹诽，过一会儿终于忍耐不住，含糊抱怨了一声，有意无意地将对方的手引到自己下身。<br/>
“光弼…”郭子仪骤然停下动作，俯身与他耳鬓厮磨了一阵子，含着滚烫的耳轮柔声道：“你在官署里说的话，还记得么？”<br/>
他心里涌出不祥的预感，敷衍地摇摇头。于是立刻被狠狠顶了一下。“幸好我还记着。你答应的，让你怎样都可以。”<br/>
“你…你要怎样？”<br/>
那人不答话，握着他的手放在下身，十指交扣紧紧攥住，然后出其不意地挺起腰，重重碾在体内最脆弱不堪的地方，只一下便将他撞得魂飞魄散。凌厉的攻势一旦开始就有增无减，身下的人神智全失，完全不知道自己在做什么，直到指缝间染上星星点点的滑腻才后知后觉地羞愤欲死，弓起身子一头撞上蜜色的胸口。“你！你欺人太甚！”<br/>
竟然…逼他在爱人眼皮底下自渎……天，那个人脑子里都装了些什么。<br/>
他埋进他汗湿的鬓发间吻着耳后那片潮红，沙哑的声音也难以自抑地颤抖着。“光弼…给我看。我想看你想我的样子……”<br/>
简直是火上浇油。就好像他过去夜深人静时每一次不可告人的肮脏勾当都已被隔空看了个饱。他下意识地挣扎起来，不知该怎么才能藏住那些糟糕的心事。<br/>
“光弼。”他忍不住又念起他的名字。他知道他的声音对那人意味着巫术般的绝对控制。只要他想就可以轻易支配对方的身心，只有他想他就真的可以为所欲为，可以让那人做任何愿意不愿意的事。惟其因此他一向极为克制，并不愿以这种方式满足一己私欲。<br/>
除了此刻。</p><p>真的疯了。亲密到这般境地，还是渴。还是想要。还是欲壑难填。还是被淬了毒的思念一刀一刀剜着骨肉，一直疼进灵魂最深处。<br/>
“我的人。给我看。我想你的时候，疼到骨头缝里，都不知道怎么活下去……你是怎么想我的，你告诉我！”他没有意识到自己已经语无伦次，甚至开始反常地用力啃咬身下的躯体。他从未在床笫间做过任何伤害对方的事，然而此刻他是那样迫切地想让爱人对他的疼痛感同身受。<br/>
大约是这绝望的求告终于打破了最后一层羞耻。李光弼微弱地呜咽了一声，举起一只手臂遮住自己的脸，眼一闭心一横，将最不可思议的事当面做给爱人看。一边抚慰自己一边犹以双腿绞着对方的腰胯，痉挛般迎合着冲撞碾磨。抬起上身哀求着藏进怀抱深处，却被按回来，强行展露狼藉一片的交合处。体内的硬物再没有半点回护掩饰，一下一下直捣垓心，让他喘得连叫都叫不出来。庞然大物的快感蛮横地灌满了意识的每一寸空间直到溢出，与此同时脑中却仍横亘着纤毫毕现的清晰画面。他是多么高傲不容冒犯的人啊。如今竟被干到瘫软融化还嫌不足，为了一星半点的快感连人都不做。每一个下流的动作都被尽收眼底，每一丝淫靡的表情都被珍重收藏。唯恐他自己折磨自己还不够似的，郭子仪还时不时俯身下来拿唇齿厮磨着他的耳轮，用最可怕的词汇给他描述他溺毙在情潮中的样子是怎样的秀色可餐。<br/>
“我以后怎么见你。你这样子我但凡想一下都能射出来……再在署衙里遇上，当众就得摁着你干。”<br/>
他几乎要被羞耻感活活绞死，又不能自抑地因此心生难于启齿的兴奋和喜悦。——似乎只有这样才能淋漓尽致地表达和享用彼此间那种浓烈到让一切言语惨然失色的深爱和深悲。<br/>
高潮临近的时候郭子仪终于良心发现，从濒临崩溃的爱人手中夺过所有控制权。几乎刚刚将性器拢进手里就感到了黏腻温热的喷涌。余韵中吻着眉眼，尝到了泪水的味道。一天中他第四次回到那个根本不需要问的问题。<br/>
“光弼。想我么？”<br/>
他强忍着哽咽拼命点头。却早已分辨不清这失控的情绪是悲伤，羞耻，狂喜，抑或只是极致的感官刺激下的生理反应。<br/>
郭子仪满怀歉疚地抱紧他。一遍遍以吻拂开他试图遮挡自己的手。“对不起…光弼…我让你难受了。”<br/>
他不知所云地摇摇头。两人的头发都散在枕畔湿漉漉地缠在一起，无论身心都从未像这样凌乱狼狈过。<br/>
“对不起。我刚才太……太贪心了。我不该逼迫你做那种事。可我发誓我绝没有轻贱你的意思。真的…太想你了。我不知道怎么和你解释。你明明就在我怀里可我还是，心都碎了……”<br/>
隐忍多时的泪水终于决堤而出。<br/>
“我想你。”他在一片迷离破碎的水光中看着他的眼睛，用干涩的喉咙将这三个字读了一遍又一遍。“我想你。从十五岁到今天没有一天我不想你想得……疼。就是那种疼法，和你一模一样地疼。你不在的时候我以为见了你就会好。见到你时以为和你在一起才会好。等到终于在一起了才知道什么都没用。就只能一辈子这样疼下去。子仪……我想你。我知道你为什么一遍遍地问。可我不知道还能做什么。你要是想听，我把这句话给你说上一整夜。”<br/>
郭子仪吻他的时候忽然意识到自己脸上早已不只是爱人的泪水。大年夜里两人在床上哭成一团，也太吉利了。他勉强打起精神来，扯过不知谁的衣裳胡乱擦了一遍，喂了茶水，将人妥妥帖帖窝进怀里。<br/>
“想听。可你嗓子都哑了。明天再接着说罢。”</p><p>第二天浑进果然一早起来给郭子仪磕头，欢天喜地领了压岁钱。李光弼也给他备了份文房四宝的礼物，那孩子却只接过来恭恭敬敬地道了谢。李光弼脸皮薄。浑进不磕头，他终究没好意思开口去讨。只在背地里对郭子仪愤愤不平：敢情他眼里我比你低一辈？！<br/>
郭子仪顾左右而言他。“他的猫只给你摸不给我摸。扯平了。”</p><p>有鉴于郭子仪前一天的种种荒唐言行，李光弼说什么也不肯让他一起去府衙里视事，只带着浑进和他的大猫一同出了门。<br/>
这日灵州府上来了个稀客。因安思顺与哥舒翰不睦，朔方河西两镇好几年没有什么人情往来。这一年也许是听说李光弼代掌留务，那边终于派安重璋前来拜年。安重璋是李光弼在河西赤水军时的裨将，十年的交情，久别重逢欣喜非常。然而两人都不善交际，拜年的场面话说不上几句，只见安重璋的眼神早被浑进怀里的豹子勾走了。<br/>
“好个娇娘子。”他伸手去挠大猫的下巴。可霎也怪，那豹子平日里极认生，却主动把脑袋塞进他手里颠来倒去地蹭，宛转销魂地喵了一声。<br/>
浑进有点不好意思。“别的豹子都会吼，她从小就只会这么叫。不知道长大会不会变……”<br/>
安重璋已将大猫抱上了身，稀罕得不知怎么才好。“她自然跟别的豹子不一样。这是几万里外勿斯离国进贡的猎豹，跑起来比这里的豹子快好几倍。长安多少贵戚人家想弄一个都有价无市。”<br/>
浑进从没想过郭子仪送他的礼物竟如此贵重，张口结舌地红了脸。<br/>
李光弼对少年笑道：“你遇上行家了。这猫有什么毛病，你都告诉他，包管给你治好。”<br/>
浑进见人自来熟，半个时辰就和安重璋混成了行辈相称的兄弟。后来听取行家的建议，高价聘了只脾气温存的细犬来和豹子养在一处。两个畜生厮混相熟，猎豹就再也不怕人了。不管遇上怎样的大场面，只要细犬在他身边闻一闻蹭一蹭，猎豹立刻就放松下来。<br/>
第二年夏天郭子仪得空去振武，跟李光弼麾下诸将一同出猎。两人并肩看着猎豹身手矫健地劈空扑下一只鹞子，不约而同地念了句“菩萨”。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>